Crystalline Destiny
by Spark and Twilight
Summary: In an effort to find Princess Cadence, the Mane Six and friends learn that sometimes not everything is what it seems. Pairings: Soarin'xDashxspitfire triangle, Fluttermack, Sparity, TwiLuna
1. Prologue: A New Emergency

Disclaimer:

_**Spark:"Note they're might be pairings some consider weird in this fic you have been warned. AKA if the idea of TwiLuna freaks you out? Get out now cause there'll be quite a bit of it in here."**_

**Twilight: That is the weirdest pairing. If you are fine with that, then please, read on.**

_**Spark: yup we don't wanna lose readers but we just don't want drama we're gonna have a blast with this fic and want you to enjoy it too.**_

**Twilight: So now that we got the warnings out of the way, let the fun begin.**

~~~~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: A New Emergency

~~~Canterlot, Early Morning~~~

"Princess Celestia!" A unicorn guard busted into the room at full gallop, slowing down as he neared the Princess.

"Yes?" Celestia asked glancing up from the papers she had been reading over, "What is it?"

"An urgent letter…from the Crystal Empire." The guard said, lifting the letter out of his saddle bag. Celestia's horn glowed as she levitated the letter over and opened it with a rustle of parchment as the scroll unfurled.

_Dear Princess,  
Princess Cadence has been kidnapped, by whom I don't know yet. Please send Princess Twilight and her friends, I believe they may be our best hope for solving this.  
Shining Armor_

Celestia's eyes widened as she looked up at the guard, "Leave."

"But princess…"

"Now" Celestia ordered, voice firm brooking no disagreement and the guard nodded as he left the room. She lifted a paper and quill over as she wrote a letter requesting Twilight and her friends' presences as soon as possible. Celestia sent the letter out to Spike as she glanced out a window. "Oh let everyone be alright." The princess whispered.

~~~Just outside Ponyville, Morning~~~

A violet blur crashed into the layer of cushions covering the grassy ground for the fourth time in the last hour as a yellow bodied Pegasus trotted over to help her friend up "Come on Twi, is that really the best you can do?" a rainbow maned Pegasus commented fluttering above the group.

"Hold yer horses Dashie," Applejack commented moving to help Twilight steady herself "She's been doin' her best after all."

"Rainbow Dash does have a point Applejack, I should be doing a lot better than I am its been nearly five months since I was transformed." Twilight muttered sitting up and shaking her head slightly "I can't even do a corkscrew without wiping out. And Rainbow says a first year trainee should be able to do that within a month."

"Um, Twilight darling…" Rarity started horn glowing as she straightened up the pillows with her magic that had been knocked off kilter by the alicorn's landing "You really shouldn't take Rainbow's word about how easy some tricks are. She isn't exactly the best judge of it after all."

"What are you saying? That I'm a bad teacher?!" The Pegasus in question snapped eyes narrowing.

"Well if the horseshoe fits…" the designer started only to be interrupted by a loud belch from one of the pillows behind her as Spike groaned.

The baby dragon held up the scroll now in his hands "Hey everypony lay off we've got a letter" he called using his claw to pop the seal as he unfurled it clearing his throat as he read it

"_Dear Princess Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie_

_You're presence is required in Canterlot as soon as you get this, I will inform you of what has occurred once you get here._

_Princess Celestia"_

Twilight blinked as she shook her head horn glowing "Alright then everypony lets get moving, brace yourselves" a dark purple glow slowly grew expanding to engulf herself and one by one each of her friends. As finally a large flash of energy and a crack like a cannon blast echoed around the clearing as the seven friends were teleported to Canterlot's throne room.


	2. Chapter 1: Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

~~~Canterlot, Throne Room, late Morning~~~

A bright flash of violet light erupted in the middle of the throne room making the two guards by the door jump and snap to attention wings starting to spread, only to relax slightly as the light cleared to reveal Princess Twilight, her assistant Spike, and her five friends Rarity, Rainbow Dash who landed slowly, Fluttershy who sat up with a small blush, Pinkie Pie who was bouncing in place slightly atop a pillow, and Applejack who immediately knelt dipping her head in a slow bow followed soon by the other five only for the group to blink at the sight of the mass of pillows they'd laid out spread out around them.

"Well I didn't mean to interrupt your slumber party my little ponies" Princess Celestia commented raising an eyebrow at the sight of the pillows.

Twilight blushed her wings fluttered faintly "Um…w-w-we weren't I teleported us here…and must have grabbed the pillows too…seems I still have a few bugs to work out with my magic" she muttered shaking her head. "But whats the worry?" she asked "what happened Princess-"

"Please how many times must we remind you, you no longer have to refer to myself and Luna as princesses, you are equal in position to both of us." The ivory alicorn stated quietly holding a hoof up to silence her student. "As for why I've called you all here, this morning I received a rather shocking letter from Prince Shining Armor in the Crystal Kingdom." Her horn glowed faintly as she levitated the scroll over towards Twilight as the mare grasped it with her own magic the glow shifting to violet as she read over it.

"Cadance…" she muttered softly "We have to go now! As soon as possible" she muttered the scroll dropping to the ground as her horn glowed brighter "I can get us there in seconds…"

A cool cobalt blue light washed over the youngest alicorn's form stilling her shaking as her horn dimmed "Peace young Twilight Sparkle, you can leave soon enough, let us finish discussing what you shall do and make a few arrangements" A gentle voice spoke from behind her as Twilight spun.

"P-princess Luna" she yelped surprised "I-I'm sorry…I just…I'm worried…the last time Cadance vanished she was captured by the changelings…I want to hurry before something happens again…"

The Lunar Princess smiled slightly as she moved to sit next to her Sister "And that feeling is quite normal when you learn a member of your family is in danger, but do you really think we'll be sending you in alone?"

Twilight blinked as Rainbow Dash spoke up "You two seemed plenty ready to do that any other time something's gone wrong"

"Because normally the situation required the Elements of Harmony alone, and sending anypony else, would be dangerous as they'd be less able to defend themselves. In this situation while its just as serious," Celestia continued her voice calm and serious "Is much less specifically tilted to you six, so its much more pragmatic to give you some help." The sun princess continued.

Applejack nodded "That makes a lot of sense yer highness." The apple farmer agreed "But who were ya thinkin' of sendin' with us?" she asked.

Celestia smiled slightly "I believe several of you know them very well" she commented waving a wing towards the door as it opened, inside trotted two Pegasus in matching blue and yellow uniforms the yellow portions lightning along their bellies.

"Soarin' Spitfire?!" Rainbow yelled darting over to the two Wonderbolts in surprise landing before them "they managed to rope you two in on this trip?"

"Tch come on Dashie, you think we're gonna let a trainee handle this all on her own?" the flame colored mare replied.

"As if I need any help, but I guess I can let you two tag along, ya know give the team a little extra cred" Rainbow replied with a light chuckle.

Soarin' shook his head at the antics of the two behind him as he headed towards the rest of the group bowing his head respectfully at the sight of the three Princesses Twilight blushing slightly uncomfortable still with the treatment. "We're here your highnesses, as you requested. I'm afraid the rest of the team is out helping with a wildfire case of the flu up in cloudsdale."

Celestia nodded "It is quite alright Soarin' even two Wonderbolts are a plentiful addition to ones team" she smiled "But where is the third pony I asked you to bring with you?"

"He stopped to help one of the servants with a rather large load of dishes from the dining hall he should be here any moment." The pegasi replied quietly as footsteps headed for the throne room became audible.

Slowly a tall bulkily built red stallion with a half apple on each flank for his cutie mark walked in as Applejack's eyes widened "Big McIntosh? What in Equestria are you doin' here?"

"Helpin out" he replied simply.

"With what? We're not gonna be buckin apples here!"

"Eyup" he replied in agreement

"Who knows how dangerous this'll be…I at least have mah element to help me out."

"Still comin'." Her brother replied simply.

Applejack gave a low groan and facehooved "I ain't gonna convince you tah leave am I?"

"Mmmnope." He replied with a small smirk.

"Ugh well at least it'll be nice to have some family along fer once on one of these nutty adventures."

Pinkie giggled from nearby bouncing on one of the pillows "WOO you two are soooo silly" she giggled "I mean the more the merrieeeeee!" she squealed and yelped as she hit the stone floor of the throne room hard Rarity having taken the time to yank the pillow out from under her when she jumped staking the mess up to neaten it the best she could.

"Really Pinkie Pie, you could be a bit more refined we ARE in the presence of Royalty after all." She sniffed slightly.

Pinkie bounced up and glanced at Rarity "But Rarity, we're in the presence of royalty every day and you don't get on my case when I bounce and joke around TwiTwi!" she teased bouncing over to hug the purple mare who blushed and chuckled.

"Ah…thanks I think Pinkie, I just…you know I'm not super pushy about stuff like that…its just not me." Even as she spoke Twilight's horn glowed as she lifted Pinkie off of her hopping back onto her hooves with a click "Anyway this…is all well and good but we really should get going to the Crystal Kingdom" she stated simply "I'll return to Ponyville and start getting things prepared back there the rest of you catch up when you can, I can't teleport all of us yet."

Rarity stepped up next to her the pillows floating next to her "if you can take me along Twilight I'll start packing myself and finish cleaning up this horrid mess we made of the throne room."

Applejack rolled her eyes "Alright, what do we gotta do then?" she asked glancing up at the two Alicorns above them.

Twilight nodded as her horn glowed the gentle violet light washing out to encompass herself, Rarity, and the three piles of slightly dusty and grass stained pillows she'd become far to acquainted with lately as in a flash of light and a crack of sound they vanished back to Ponyville.

~~~~Ponyville, Early Afternoon~~~~

Twilight flew from where they'd arrived towards Sweet Apple Acres landing with a small thump and a plume of dust outside the barn as she glanced around "Applebloom, Granny Smith?" she called trotting towards the front doors "Its Twilight Sparkle, I have a request for you."

A small mare with a bright red bow bounced out into view "Heya Miss Twilight, what can we do for ya'?" she asked curiously.

"Hello there Applebloom, I need a favor, I need you to start gathering up food for at least a month for…." She paused mentally adding up the team, herself and her five friends, and Spike made seven, with Big Mac, Soarin' and Spitfire added in it was ten. "Ten Ponies for a long trip?"

Applebloom blinked "that's a mighty big order you sure you're gonna be able to carry it all?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Twilight chuckled "I'm sure between my magic, and Applejack and Big McIntosh's help we will" she replied lightly.

Applebloom nodded "oh? They're going to…can I help?"

"you can help hold the fort down here okay? You and the rest of the Crusaders got it?"

Applebloom saluted "I've got it, you can count on us Miss Twilight!" she declared as she ran off to grab a couple of the hired hooves to help her gather the food as requested.

Twilight smiled as she spread her wings and took off a bit awkwardly towards her house to continue preparing.

~~~Ponyville, two hours later, Train station~~~~

Twilight glanced around "Hey Rarity, where'd you put the elements at?" Twilight asked, glancing over at the unicorn.

"Darling, I didn't grab the elements." Rarity said, "I thought you were going to."

"I tried." Twilight said, "But when I stopped by the library they were gone, so I figured you stopped by and got them." Rarity shook her head.

"So wait a minute, if Rarity doesn't have the elements," Rainbow asked, "Then who does?" The six ponies glanced at each other.

"This is bad, really really bad." Fluttershy whimpered.

"Now just stop for a moment." AppleJack said, "Who could've grab 'em? The only ones we sent back to Ponyville were Rarity and Twilight." Fluttershy whimpered again, as Rarity and Twilight glanced at each other.

"Spike, send a letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight said, turning to face the baby dragon, "Ask her to send down a guard to check out the library and see if there is any sign of whom may have gotten the elements." Spike nodded and wrote the letter quickly before sending it off in a burst of flames.

"Are things always this…strange with you guys?" Spitfire asked glancing at the others.

"Most of the time." Rarity said.

"Usually." Applejack responded at the same time.

Twilight sighed "We've gotta get going, hopefully the Princess will find some evidence soon" she muttered as she trotted up onto the train as the rest of the group slowly followed after.

~~~Author's Note~~~

Twilight: So it begins

Spark *snickers evilly and keeps writing*


	3. Chapter 2: Crystal Chaos

Chapter 2: Crystal Chaos

~~~Crystal Empire, Mid Afternoon~~~

The train slid to a stop with a hiss of steam as the doors slid open a glow of violet energy heralded the levitating of a series of bags out the door to a waiting cart as the group filed out Twilight sighed slightly as her horn kept glowing meaning to drag the cart with them herself as two hooves, one on each shoulder stopped her "Come on Twilight, lay off you've been making with the magic since we got that letter you keep this up you'll burn yerself out."

The violet mare sighed wings drooping "sorry…you're right Applejack…I just…I'm worried…nopony noticed Cadance was missing the last time around and something awful nearly happened, I don't want to waste time…what if something even worse has her this time?" she asked eyes tearing up slightly.

"We'll find her Twilight, you can count on it, and when we find out who took her we'll let you take lead in kicking their flank from there to Cloudsdale and back" Rainbow grinned making her friend grin slightly.

Glancing up she nodded "Thanks Rainbow Dash that means a lot…"

Soon enough Big McIntosh and Applejack were helping drag the cart with their luggage along, though the load was a bit weighty it was nothing to the two apple farmers who regularly lugged even heavier loads around alone through the hills and dips in Sweet Apple Acres. So the relatively straight level path towards the Castle was like a light workout for them.

Soon enough the doors were being pushed open as the group started inside only to have Twilight who was in the lead smack head long into a frantic Shining Armor. "What?!" he yelped picking himself up "Twilly? What are you all doing here so soon?" he asked confused

"What do you mean Soon? Cadence is in trouble of COURSE we would hurry, we'd have been here sooner if my magic could handle so many teleporting at once." His Sister replied.

The Unicorn shook his head "But I just sent the letter a few hours ago, it shouldn't have arrived this soon…specially not for you to get here by train from Ponyville."

"Uh…problem we got the letter this morning!" Rainbow interjected.

"That's impossible!" Shining replied glancing at the pegasi "Unless…."

"Unless what?" Spitfire asked tilting her head slightly.

Shining armor took a deep breath "Changelings…" he stated quietly

Twilight's eyes widened as her eyes glowed faintly with a sudden surge of light as Rainbow gasped suddenly shooting forward at high speed tackling The older stallion to the side away from his shaking sister "DUCK AND COVER!" The Pegasus shouted.

"THE CHANGELINGS HAVE CADENCE!?" Twilight roared as her horn sparked a moment with violet energy before a bolt of pure magical energy shot from the tip to slam into the ceiling blasting a hole through the crystalline material as the violet Alicorn shook violently wings rattling in her anger as the glow in her eyes and horn remained steady and bright as if she was a cannon about to go off any moment.

"W-what…just happened?" Shining Armor muttered picking himself up slowly shaking his head slightly as he glanced from the shuddering form of Twilight to the rest of her friends as he blinked watching Rarity and Applejack physically pushing the older apple farmer out the main doors, Pinkie was more or less herding Spitfire and Soarin' out and Rainbow Dash was urging Shining Armor out. "W-wait why are you-"

"Trust me its for everyponies good, we'll explain once we get Twilight calmed down" The blue pegasi replied as the doors slammed shut. "JUST START TELLING EVERYPONY OUT THERE WHAT HAPPENED SHINY!" she yelled through the thick doors.

Shining armor blinked and turned to look at the other three sitting outside with him "I don't suppose you can tell me anything"

"Mmmmnope…" Big McIntosh replied simply

"of course not…alright…what happened…it all started this morning when we got a report of trouble on the northern border mountain range so I headed out to investiage…."

~~~Inside~~~

"come on Twilight, we'll save cadence don't worry…just calm down" Spike urged hands on his 'sisters' shoulders.

Slowly her shaking calmed down as the glow in her eyes and horn slowly, but surely faded and went out as she slumped to the ground wings spread out on either side of her "I…I didn't hurt anypony did I?" she asked finally voice tired and scratchy.

"No…just a bit of patch work" Rainbow Dash chuckled patting her on the shoulder lightly with a hoof "We're all fine, are you?"

"Just…tired…I've never made a bolt that big before…it drained me more than I thought…" She replied with a weak grin "I mean…I did miss lunch…" she sighed and just layed there in no mood to even try and get up.

"So…can we let the others back in? We didn't want any accidents during one of your magic spikes…not to mean you're not you during them" Fluttershy mumbled quietly.

"Its fine…I appreciate it, I know how I get…" Twilight replied "I just have to get a handle on my own power…I wonder if there's a book somewhere that can help me…" she mused trailing off as the doors opened the four 'exile's being let back in.

"Twilly!" Shining Armor cried running over to grab his younger sister in a tight hug "Are you okay? What happened?"

"S-shiny…can't…breath" she gasped twitching faintly as she was put down "I'm…fine…or will be when my energy recovers"

"Twilight…What happened? Why'd you freak out like that?" he asked again forehooves on her shoulders

"I…ever since I was transformed, I've been having troubled with my powers…my magic is okay most of the time but if something spikes my anger quickly enough…I can let loose with a rather violent burst of magic with no warning…"

Soarin' blinked "So THAT'S why you took so much time off Rainbow, you're trying to help your friend out."

Rainbow grinned "yup I mean who better than the best flyer in Equestria?" she chuckled "I help with flying and we all chip in with her magic practice."

Soarin' nodded "makes sense, that's mighty fine of all of you to help your friend out like that." He replied sounding impressed.

Rainbow blushed slightly "Thanks, just…looking out for em ya know? Nothing any other decent pony wouldn't have done."

Shining Armor nodded "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked ignoring the pegasi nearby for the moment.

"Unless you can magically give me the training and experience of a five hundred year old Alicorn then no I'm sorry" Twilight replied weakly "now…lets forget my issues for now and focus on Cadence" she insisted shrugging her brother's hooves off and standing up straight wings folded to her sides. "Now…what happened?"

"I was called out to check on an incident up by the north ridge of the mountain range, I headed out and itook a look around with no sign of anything that I could see but I took a good search just in case before I headed back to the castle. When I got back I went to check on Cadence and there was no sign of her anywhere…I finally had to admit she was missing and then one of the guards approached me stating that he'd seen her leaving with me an hour before I returned from the north ridge…"

Twilight cursed "Dammit they sent the false report probably then had one of the changelings slip in disguised as you and lead her away."

Shining sighed "I don't know what to do, I want to go after her but I can't just run off and leave the Crystal Empire undefended" he replied.

"Shoot, don't worry yer head none Shiny" Applejack cut in "We'll find her no problem, we got a little score to settle with those Changelings anyway. Made us look like foolish little foals last time we clashed."

"It was embarrassing, I'd love to get a good hit in on them this time around" Rarity added.

"Well then I suppose we just gotta find a few clues see if we can figure out which way they went." Spitfire commented glancing around the room as she looked up "huh who redecorated?"

"Um….that was me" Twilight muttered getting up and starting to look around the room "Sorry…"

Spitfire blinked "Crystal this thick? How'd you do it? Hit it with a bolt of lightning or twelve?" she asked.

Twilight blushed her horn glowing a faint purple as she cast a small beam of light on the ground in her search "I am the Princess of Magic…it'd stand to reason I'd be quite powerful"

Spitfire nodded "that does make sense…well miss magical any leads?"

Twilight sighed "I don't know…I'm detecting something…but what it might be…" she paused eyes widening in shock "IT'S THE ELEMENTS!" she yelled in surprise as she locked onto the signals a small tingle of violet magic washing through the room making each of the six wielders shudder.

"Where are they darling?" Rarity asked glancing at Twilight.

The alicorn shook her head "Far away from here…with our luck the Changelings have them…"

Rainbow Dash growled "Dang It!" she grunted "this sucks now what do we do?"

"Its obvious ain't it?" Applejack stated

"We go and get them back and stop those meanie mean meaniepants once and for all" Pinkie declared.

Shining Armor grinned "I knew I could count on you girls" he commented glancing over the group "I hope your trip goes well" he muttered

"I promise, we'll be back before you know it, WITH Cadence, and the Elements all together" Twilight declared as the group got ready for the next leg of the trip which would be on hoof, or wing for those who could fly.

Within the hour they were off five shapes soaring in the air and the other five trotting along the ground keeping pace with each other easily enough each member of the gropu had a well filled saddlebags on them as well.

_Good Luck Twilly_ Shining Armor thought silently as he watched them depart.

_**Author's Note:**_

Spark: Okay then they're off, and trust me Twi's little control issues will come up a lot in this story. Don't want her too badass and overpowered off the bat right?

Twilight: And control issues can lead to some...very interesting situations *Grins*

Spark: *chuckles* SHHHH you'll spoil the surprises!

Anyway, Read and Review everypony till next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Journey's Beginning

Chapter 3: Journey's Beginning

~~~Somewhere in the wilds of Equestria, Mid Morning~~~

Twilight glanced down at the scroll she'd pulled out from under her wing, it'd been sent to her the night before…though how she'd found it had been a bit strange…even for her. "What could it mean?" she muttered toying with the roll of parchment as she sat on a cloud just big enough for her alone the group having settled down for lunch, Applejack and Pinkie were down below working on their meal.

Glancing up and around a bit to ensure nopony else was around she let her horn glow faintly starting to unravel the scroll as a small silvery gold ring dropped out as she frowned catching it with her magic absently before it fell through the cloud "Huh…whats this thing?" she muttered examining it, the ring was a swirl of gold and silver all through the material it was about two inches in diameter and as she looked over it engraved on the inside she saw a minute sun, a crescent moon, and a small heart as she blinked. "Now I'm really curious"

Looking at the scroll she glanced over the unfamiliar writing;

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I'm sorry this took so long, I had to track this little ring down and ensure its enchantments hadn't weakened since Cadence had used it._

_Simply put it's a focus ring for your magic, it won't limit your power but it will make it easier for you to focus it in stressful situations, for example when you're angry or upset. Its not perfect but till you gain some experience of your own it's the next best thing._

_I speak from personal experience as this ring saved me many a trouble with my magic before my exile, especially when Tia and I would argue and one of us left upset. Cadence had less need of it till she met you're brother, then she needed it in order to reign her magic in from how happy she was._

_I hope it serves you well Twilight, do not fear breaking it, its I daresay more immortal than even Discord is._

_You're Friend,_

_Princess Luna_

She blinked and looked over the letter again smiling slightly "well…this will come in handy…hopefully I can use it to keep from blowing anymore ceilings up" she muttered lowering her head as she started to slide the ring over her horn as she shivered as it slipped into place. Sending a strange tingle down her spine, a simultaneous rush of heat and coolness as she shivered wings fluffing out slightly before they calmed down.

"that…was strange" she muttered rolling the letter up and slipping it away again.

"What was strange?" a voice asked from behind the violet mare making Twilight jump about ten feet straight up in a second wings flapping.

"WAAAAUUUGGH!" she yelped glancing down eyes narrowing "Rainbow! What the hay were you doing? Trying to scare a couple centuries off me? Cause I think you managed."

The Pegasus in question grinned lounging on the cloud "Hahahaha I couldn't help it Twilight sorry…but…."

"But what?" Twilight asked slowly fluttering lower.

"But…what was so interesting?" Rainbow Dash shot back hooves behind her head.

Twilight frowned slightly "nothing, just a note from my parents, wishing us luck and all" she replied simply "Is that all?"

"Huh? Oh why I came up here, lunch is ready lets go before Pinkie and Spike eat it all." She replied hopping up and diving towards the camp below.

Twilight blinked "HEY! Wait for me!" she called diving down after her rainbow maned friend as she landed in a slight skid kicking up a small cloud of dust "I swear one of these days I'm going to get the hang of landing without sliding five feet." She muttered folding her wings to her sides as she trotted over to a seat by the small fire.

"Hello darling." Rarity greeted glancing at Twilight a moment before double taking "Twilight, dear?"

"yeah Rarity?" she asked looking up from the plate she'd just taken glancing at the Unicorn curiously.

"Where did the ring come from?" she asked glancing at the silvery-gold ring intently.

Glancing up she blinked and sighed slightly "Oh yeah…that." Twilight muttered slightly.

"Twi?" Applejack asked tilting her head slightly.

Taking a deep breath Twilight debated with herself a moment about whether to be honest or not, she glanced around and frowned unsure how they'd react if they knew just how bad her control could be… "It's a good luck charm that's been passed along from each of the princesses, and it was lost not long after Cadence took possession of it, they finally tracked it down and sent it along to me." She replied simply.

Rarity frowned slightly as she nodded without saying anything "Huh, well alright sugarcube, sounds interesting." Applejack replied "hope that thing works."

"You and me both AJ" Twilight mumbled under her breath as she started eating.

"So what was with the scream when you went to get the Princess Dashie?" Spitfire asked glancing up from her food.

"Oh Twi was reading a letter from her folks and I managed to get the drop on her." She chuckled "the look on her face was _priceless!"_

"Wait, you got the drop on a princess? Dang how'd you pull that off?"

"Oh its easy if you know her, just get her reading something and you can blow something up ten feet from her and she won't notice" she explained "I know…I've done that before"

Spitfire chuckled "Might have to remember that in case something happens" she commented quietly.

Soarin' frowned "Actually…I have a question…Why is it…none of you seem to show Princess Twilight any respect?"

Pinkie Pie giggled "Silly, that's cause Twilight's our friend before she's a Princess!" she declared simply

"Exactly, also all the bowing and the overly respectful treatment….makes me uncomfortable." Twilight added quietly as she finshed her food.

"You always were humble, even when you did something truly impressive, like when you stopped that Ursa Minor the first time Trixie visited" Rainbow commented with a slight chuckle.

"This is all well and good and all, but shouldn't we get goin?" Applejack commented getting up.

Rarity nodded "I agree, the sooner we can get moving the sooner we can stop those atrocious insects once and for all."

Twilight nodded as she cleaned up standing up and spreading her wings slightly horn glowing a bit as she snuffed out the fire with a small wave of sand.

Soon enough the food and dishes were packed up again and the group headed off once more. They traveled in relative silence, at least for Twilight as she flew a bit higher than the others her eyes closed a bit. _I felt bad lying to them…but I don't want them to know just how bad my magic has been…the spells I'm most used to I can pull off a good part of the time…but even then I sometimes overcharge them…like yesterday with the pillows I'm just glad I didn't set anything on fire…or blow it up…god I still feel weird in the throne room…considering the first time I tried to teleport after my change I BLEW up half of it…I couldn't look at Princ-that is…Celestia for a week. After singing off half her mane…though I was practically bald so it could have been worse._

Even as she spaced out Soarin' frowned as he flew noticing a dark blob growing slowly on the horizon "Hey Dashie, Spitfire" he called "Is that what I think it is?" he commented pointing with a hoof

Both mares squinted and nodded "It's a storm…a big one, and if I remember correctly there's no city or village nearby." Rainbow Dash replied "Which means this is natural…great…"

"Which means it'll be MUCH harder to reign in, but if its as bad as it looks we've gotta break it up or else us and the rest of the group will get thrown around like a buncha foals on a trampoline"

Soarin nodded "Dashie go get Twilight, she might not have much training but even she can punch holes in the storm and that'll help we gotta move. Grab Fluttershy too if you think she can help."

Rainbow Dash nodded "I'm on it" She turned and shot off at high speed in a flash of rainbow colored light rushing up to find Twilight still spaced out in thought "YO Twilight" she yelled flicking her violet furred friend on the nose.

"GAH! What the buck is with you scaring me today Dashie?" she snapped pausing in mid air "I was thinking about someth-"

"You're always thinking about something important, we need your help, Shy's too if I can convince her, head up to Soarin and Spitfire…"

Twilight blinked "Why?" she asked apprehensively

"You're about to get your first hoof experience with stormbustin'." Dash replied

Twilight's eyes widened in fear "Oh no, nonononononono! I'm nowhere near ready to help with a storm! I can barely FLY!"

Rainbow sighed and without further ado hauled off and smacked Twilight on the cheek with one hoof "Listen Twilight, you can punch through the clouds to help break them up Soarin, Spitfire, Shy and me can drag em away, just go up and down and dive through them that's how you'll help. Just relax and Trust your wings. They'll carry you through" she assured her nervous friend.

Twilight swallowed "a-alright." She mumbled "If you're sure I can do it…"

"You'll do just fine" Rainbow assured her "Now get going I've gotta talk to Shy." She replied flying off as Twilight flew up towards the two wonderbolts gasping at the sight of the storm on the horizon able to see the lighting crackling around it already.

Fluttershy squeaked and jumped a bit as Rainbow tapped her on the shoulder "EEK! Oh…Rainbow Dash…what do you need?"

"Sorry to bug you Fluttershy but we need your help there's a big storm up ahead and its gonna take all five of us to break it up safely. So I want you and Twi to work together to break the clouds up so the rest of us can break it up, at least enough to make it less of an impact on us if it hits."

Fluttershy flushed hiding her head under her mane a bit before nodding shyly "O-o-okay…i-if you think I can help…I'll try my best."

Shooting her a reassuring smile Dashie nodded "You'll do fine, you're a great help Shy" she grinned and patted her on the shoulder a moment "Now come on lets get moving this storm won't bust itself ya know." With that she turned and shot off in a blur of rainbow colored light.

Fluttershy took off after her a bit slower as soon the five fliers went to work on the dark clouds Twilight and Fluttershy both splitting up to start diving up and down through the clouds punching holes inbetween them darting between the gusts of wind and rain, poor Twilight getting struck by the latter more than she'd like making her shiver. But she was doing it, as easily as Rainbow had assured her she'd be able to, it took no effort on her part beyond climbing and dipping through the misty black mass.

Even as the two broke the clouds up the storm continued to rage it was massive, the biggest storm any of them had seen in their lives and the five still worked, Rainbow Dash, Soarin', and Spitfire worked to drag the clouds away and dismiss them. "This is nuts! How strong is this storm" Dash complained as she smacked another cloud into nothingness with her hooves.

"It doesn't matter we can't stop Dashie." Spitfire grunted managing to nail two at the same time by smacking them into each other.

"I know I know its just, this is tiring work" she muttered as slowly they worked through the mass the storm shrinking in area. Suddenly a thick bolt of lightning shot down from one of the clouds Soarin' was dragging off just missing him.

The bolt shot right for Twilight "LOOK OUT TWI!" Rainbow called attempting to smack another cloud into the path of the lightning to deflect it.

The violet alicorn spun and reacted horn glowing as the ring glowed with a soft silver light as a glowing violet shield sprang up around Twilight as the lightning struck it deflecting off to the side far more sharply than she'd intended as it struck one of the clouds by where Fluttershy had just dived out of the bolt practically exploding in her face as the pink maned Pegasus was shocked and thrown back towards the ground at high speed.

Rainbow and Soarin's eyes widened as they both dove after her at top speed wings folded back as the air bent around them slowly but surely, finally with a final spurt of speed Soarin inched ahead of Dashie managing to swoop down and grab Fluttershy feet off the ground the two twisting as he fought to stop their decent only to oof as a red blur slammed into both of them sending the trio tumbling into a bush with a crash.

"Ugh..who?" Soarin muttered sitting up slowly blinking as Big McIntosh held a hoof out to help him up "Thanks" he muttered quietly glancing down to check on fluttershy who layed there whimpering slightly her right wing bent at an odd angle twitching occasionally making her whimper more. "This isn't good" he muttered bending down to examine the wing closely "She partly dislocated her wing joint…its not too serious but she has to stay on the ground for a few days…preferably relaxing and laying down."

"But we don't have a few days fer her to rest" Applejack commented quietly galloping up and coming to a stop near the group "But…its not good for her to push it right?"

"if she does she could injure it more, possibly permanently." Soarin replied

"I'll carry her" Mac commented quietly.

The other two looked at the elder apple farmer "You sure Big McIntosh?" Soarin asked.

"Eyup."

"Alright…Applejack gimme a hoof here would ya?" Soarin grunted as the two slowly slid the still shivering Pegasus onto Big mac's back as she fluttered her eyes open slowly letting out a small squeak at where she was.

"O-oh my" she mumbled shyly "A-a-are you s-s-sure its okay for me to be up here?" she asked softly

"Eyup"

"O-okay" she mumbled softly wincing as her wing twinged again as Rarity trotted up horn glowing as she gently drew out a few bandages and the like as she started to splint up Flutter's injured wing pinning it to her side.

"there we go hun all better" The unicorn smiled softly as Fluttershy blushed gently nodding

"Thank you Rarity…" she mumbled softly

Far above the group Spitfire glanced around as the last few clouds drifted off slowly the storm's energy having been destroyed by the close range burst of that lightning bolt "That was close" she muttered turning to look at Twilight starting to speak "Nice work out there pri-" she paused and frowned "You alright?" she asked.

The mare hung there eyes wide in shock as she stared down at where her friends gathered caring for Fluttershy even Rainbow Dash landed to talk to her. "I…I almost…I could have hurt her…badly…maybe even…" she shook slightly her horn glowing faintly. "I…I-I can't…"

Spitfire slowly flew over closer to the distraught Alicorn "Come on Twilight, it was an accident…no harms been done and Fluttershy'll be just fine in a couple days…"

"I-I nearly killed her…I almost killed Shiny yesterday…I…I'm nothing but danger…my magic my flying…I-I'm…." her horn sparked brighter as the glow grew stronger "I'm no Princess…." She muttered quietly voice cracking before with a powerful burst of violet light she vanished from sight teleporting.

Rainbow flew up moments later "Heya Spitfire we're all ready to go…Hey where'd Twi go?" she asked glancing around for the last member of their group.

"s-she…she vanished." The flame colored Pegasus muttered shaking her head "She started freaking out…talking about how she almost killed Fluttershy and Shining Armor…then she…poofed"

Rainbow's eyes widened as she glanced around hoping this was just some sick prank seeing no sign of her friend as her ears drooped. "Oh buck it…" she muttered.

~~~Author's Note~~~

Spark: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN! *cackles*

Twilight: Now Spark, calm down. Save the Dun Dun Dun for later *grins*

Spark: Aw…but why? They're fun and they fit…I NEVER get to use them.

Twilight: You'll have time later, when things get really good. *Smirks*

Spark: Ugh *rolls eyes* fine I'll hold back on them for now…but I do have one last thing to say, REVIEW PLEASE SO I KNOW I'M DOING THIS RIGHT! This is my first pony fanfic, and I'm having a blast writing this but I wanna know what you guys and gals think please?

Twilight: so that _WE_ know we're doing it right.

Spark: oh yeah *blushes* oops I meant we Twi, sorry heat of the moment, you know I couldn't be doing this well without ya.

Twilight: Yeah I know, just had to remind ya.

Spark: Thanks Twi :D Anyway…I suppose we should wrap this up we could comment for a year I think, or at least another ten pages till I pass out at the keyboard…


	5. Chapter 4: The Search

Chapter 4: The Search

Rainbow Dash flew in for a landing Spitfire not far behind her as the cerulean Pegasus landed with a thump "Alright everypony, I want Big McIntosh, Fluttershy and Soarin to stay here and rest maybe get a fire started. Everypony else we gotta split up and start searching."

"Searching Fer what?" Applejack asked frowning.

"Twilight's freaked out over the accident and teleported somewhere, so we gotta track her down and if need be smack some sense into her." Rainbow replied "So lets get moving shall we?"

"I'm perfectly capable of helping" Soarin insisted as he stood up wincing as his tired wings protested

"Eyup" Big Mac added standing tall despite the pony on his back.

Spitfire shook her head "No I agree with Dashie you three stay here, Big mac you gotta keep an eye on Fluttershy and that, and Soarin a dive like that its best for you to rest your wings for a bit, you don't' want a strained muscle now do ya?"

"I guess you have a point…" he sighed "Alright I'll keep an eye out here if she returns…"

Rarity nodded "Well then I suppose we should just split up and start searching?" she suggested.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go!" Pinkie declared already hopping away in a random direction.

"Alright, how about in an hour we meet up back here?" Applejack suggested before turning to leave.

"Sounds good" Dashie added turning to fly off in a different direction as Spitfire nodded and flew off as well.

Spike frowned slightly as he dug in one of the bags pulling out a scroll of parchment and a quill starting to write….

~~~~With Rainbow Dash~~~

Flying overhead she glanced down eyes panning over the trees below, searching for a flash of purple amidst the green and brown "Come on Twi, where are you…you know Shy's not gonna blame you for what happened…none of us do." She sighed "This is mule dung Twilight WHERE ARE YOU?!" the Pegasus yelled voice echoing through the midday air as she flew on.

~~~~With Spitfire~~~

Glancing back she chuckled as she heard the yell "I sure hope somepony else finds Twilight first I think Dashie's a bit mad at her…"

"I'M NOT MAD!" a voice called rather angrily from behind her.

"SURE YOU'RE NOT DASHIE!" she called back snickering lightly

"Just shut up and look" the rainbow maned Pegasus muttered.

"Alright Dashie"

~~~Applejack~~~

The apple farmer glanced around weaving through the trees not saying much as she kept an eye out for her friend _Come on Twi, ya know we don't care about that…we've all made mistakes…its actually kinda refreshing to see you mess up from time to time, no harm was done and it just shows that you're still you even with the fancy new powers…_ the famer shook her head again as she sped up trotting along faster to search on, too stubborn to give up till she was sure she was okay.

~~~Back at the campsite~~~

Soarin' winced as he flapped his wings. "Should you be trying to fly so soon?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"No. But sitting around her isn't gonna help much either." Soarin responded, as he folded his wings in again.

"Nnope." Big Mac said as he brought a bit of wood over for the fire.

"Does she do this a lot?" Soarin asked glancing at the yellow Pegasus.

"She worries easily." Fluttershy said softly.

"But vanishing?" Soarin asked.

"At times." Fluttershy responded.

Soarin nodded quietly frowning slightly as he glanced back at the small fire in thought.

Spike suddenly belched from nearby two scrolls appearing from the enchanted green flames

~~~~Rarity~~~~

The ivory unicorn sighed slightly as she wove through the fields "You had better have a good excuse for dragging me out into the dirt and mud Twilight Sparkle" she muttered mock grumpily clearly more concerned for her friend than actual worry over the dirt that was sticking to her hooves. It helped distract her from overthinking what might happen if they didn't find Twilight soon.

Slowly though the fashionista's ears twitched faintly as she heard a low sniffling as she turned to trot towards the sound quickly finally spotting a familiar flash of violet as she rushed towards the shivering Alicorn only to let out a loud oof as she impacted with a barrier a few feet away from her on the far side of a small stream from her. Sliding her hooves over the wall she noticed a few faint ripples of violet light rushing over the air before her. "Twilight!" she called hoping her friend could hear her.

"Go 'way Rarity…before I hurt you like I did Shiny and Shy." The bearer of magic muttered voice barely audible.

"What are you going on about? You didn't hurt anypony" the designer retorted trying to push her way through the barrier but the more she pushed the more it pushed back not hurting her, but simply resisting her efforts.

"Only cause the rest of you moved so fast, Dashie knocked Shiny out of the way so I blew up the ceiling not him…Soarin' caught Shy and Big M-mac caught both of em" she retorted sniffling her voice thick with unshed tears.

Rarity frowned as she glanced around tapping faintly at the shield as the ripples stretched out in a fair sized dome clearly encompassing Twilight completely "That's just the point…you weren't at fault Twilight…we understand…"

"NO YOU DON'T!" the violet mare shot back voice suddenly echoing around the clearing "None of you could possibly understand w-w-w-what I'm feeling…" she added voice shaking.

"Then…why don't you try and tell me? Help me to…understand Dear please?" she asked softly.

Twilight sniffled softly "I…I can't…it….it'll scare you away" she mumbled "I have…I have to deal with this on my own…nopony can help me…" she shifted and turned away more a slow wash of opaque coloring slowly crawling down from the top of the barrier "Just…leave me alone Rarity" she sighed quietly curling up tighter wings moving to shroud herself from sight.

Rarity frowned as her horn glowed faintly some of the water in the stream splashing up to strike Twilight's flank making her jump "I will NOT be leaving you alone Twilight Sparkle, You think you are the ONLY mare in all of Equestria to have issues with your magic? I would bet you the Boutique that even Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna had issues with theirs!"

"Not like me" Twilight replied shivering as her horn flickered faintly drying her flanks off her cutie mark flickering faintly "I bet both of them were better at it than I've been…I bet they never almost hurt a good friend…"

"Everyone makes mistakes Twilight, the true test is whether you can face up to them or if you hide from them" she shot back.

"Then call me a coward!" Twilight snapped glancing at Rarity her violet eyes watering with unshed tears "I don't CARE as long as I stop hurting my friends…"

"Twilight! What in Celestia's name do I have to do to get you to understand?" Rarity asked.

"You're not changing my mind Rarity, I'm not coming back…the next time I make a mistake it might just cost somepony their life" Twilight replied simply looking away her one hoof drawing idle lines in the water.

Rarity frowned slightly as she heard footsteps behind her as she glanced back blinking at the sight of spike running up a pair of scrolls clutched in his paws "H-heya Rarity" he panted stumbling to a stop as he slammed into the shield wincing "Ow…" he groaned

"What are the letters for Spike?" the unicorn asked offering a hoof to help the young dragon up as he accepted it gratefully

"Thanks Rarity, anyway these are to Twilight from the Princesses, I wrote to them and asked for help…they sent me a couple letters one just said to give these to Twilight and not mess with them."

Rarity nodded "That's all well and good but…how can we get them to her with her putting up a shield like this?" she asked tapping on the invisible barrier.

Spike frowned as he sighed placing his paws on the shield as he blinked glancing at his one claw "Rarity…are the scrolls doing what I think they're doing?" he asked quietly as the ends of both scrolls were poking through the edge of the shield with no interfearance.

"They are indeed darling" Rarity smiled stepping back a bit "And that gives me an idea…how good is you're throwing arm spike?"

"Pretty good…why do you….ooooh" the dragon grinned slightly "I get what you're talking about now…" he took a few steps back and held the scrolls up one at a time throwing them towards Twilight as hard as he could bouncing them one at a time off his Sister's nose as she instinctively caught them with her magic a soft violet glow surrounding them.

Twilight blinked as she caught the scrolls examining them, seeing one adorned with a white ring imprinted with a gold lined sun, the other had a dark blue ring with a silver crescent moon on it "C-Celestia…Luna?" she mumbled sniffling softly as she wiped some of the unshed tears from her eyes with a hoof "Why would they be…" her horn glowed brighter as she slowly unfurled the sun marked scroll first.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I hope this letter finds you in a good mood on your journey, though I've found that sometimes a good story can help pass the time like nothing else._

_Just don't go spreading this around to too many of your friends back in Ponyville I'd be terribly embarrassed if it got out._

She giggled softly at the comment she didn't think she'd ever seen the sun princess embarrassed.

_Anyway, the story is from when I was a little filly, not much older than you actually, I was just coming into my power, and I spent pretty much all my time playing with my best friend._

_Now before you freak out from this I'll tell you right now my fillyhood friend was none other than Discord. Now don't think badly of him or I, he was MUCH different than he was when you met him, but the point is we were good friends and spent all our time together._

_One day I decided to show off a bit I'd practiced for DAYS and though I had the trick down, I was going to make it rain, Discord always loved the rain…I led him out to a field…and with some concentration I managed to summon a few storm clouds above us, with a little magic I managed to make it start raining a bit…but then it all went wrong…the storm got worse in seconds going from a light spring rain to a gale force downpour all centered above my stunned friend…_

_Then the lightning started…it struck him over and over hurting him badly…I was horrified, I couldn't look at him or a cloud for a month._

_Then he came to me, tracked me down while I was hiding in my room and he talked to me, told me in no uncertain terms I was being a grade a silly filly for hiding after an accident. He assured me that I wasn't to blame for what had happened, and that he was still my friend._

_So you see Twilight, everypony makes mistake. The key is to always face your fears and stand with your friends. Who will always stand with you through thick and thin. No matter how big a mistake may be._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

She sighed softly as she rolled the first letter marveling at the fact that her mentor had once been friends with the monster known as Discord. Shaking her head she slowly slipped the silver and blue ring off the second letter and unfurled it violet eyes panning over the writing.

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_I heard about thy issues with your magic earlier today, and yesterday as well. I am truly sorry to hear about it. But do not let such mistakes overly trouble thee, all magic users make mistakes as you should know. But Alicorns due to our stronger magics are able to do much more amazing things with our power but at the same time our mistakes may very well end up being larger due to the greater power source._

_I have something I wish to tell you, It's a story from when I was younger, even younger than you are now I was just learning to control the night sky and one of my proudest achievements was the stars in the sky as I created them all one by one from scratch. Unknown to me the sailors and travelers of Equestria and the surrounding lands to navigate in the darkness of the night, one night I decided on a whim, after tiring of putting them up in the same location night after night for two years at that point, I switched them all around, nothing in the sky was the same as it had been and I caused hundreds of travelers to get lost with my foolishness. Though it took me a full week to find out, I was mortified, due to the fact that I had almost caused a fillyhood friend of mine to drown when their ship ran aground due to inability to navigate properly. It was this event that helped to cement the fear of the night for most of ponykind._

_If thou ever hast wish to talk, you must only call out in your dreams, and I will hear thine call._

_Your Friend_

_Luna_

She flushed softly as she smiled slightly at the sight of the letter as she slowly rolled it back up sliding the ring back onto it the violet mare stood up slowly tucking the scrolls under her wing with the first letter from Luna "Thank you" she whispered softly looking up towards the sun.

Rarity perked up as the faint hum of the shield slowly dwindled down to nothing as it faded Twilight slowly fluttering over to stand on the near side of the shore. "I'm….I'm sorry for what I said Rarity…thanks…for not giving up on me."

The unicorn grinned and nudged her lightly in the shoulder "Not to worry Darling, It'll be a cold day in tartarus before I give up on you. You've done so much for me since we met the least I can do is stand by you when you need help."

Twilight blushed softly smiling "that…means a lot to me Rarity, but come on…I want to check on Fluttershy"

Spike nodded "She seemed okay when I left the campsite, her, Big McIntosh and Soarin' were resting" the baby dragon replied lightly as he trotted after the two ponies.

"Good to hear" Twilight smiled weakly her wings twitching slightly at the tip betraying her nervousness "What about everypony else?"

"They're all out looking for you Dear" Rarity replied "they should be back in a few minutes to check in though we agreed to meet after an hour to check in"

Twilight nodded "I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for them" she muttered "I bet I looked like some idiot foal running away like that…" She fell silent again as she spaced out slowly as she followed her two friends back.

~~~~Author's Note~~~~

Spark: no use for my dun's tonight so then just general angst and fluff I suppose bit of shippy stuff with a couple of em but mostly just some friendship stuff with the various ponies *chuckles*

Twilight: Yay fluffy friendship!

Spark: Hehehehe that can be fun too *grins*

Twilight: Very much so

Spark: Still…review? Please? ;-; don't make me sic Pinkie on you all…

Twilight: Well Pinkie or Discord. EIther one would be bad to sic on ya

Spark: Twi…you're evil…remind me to never make you mad…kay?

Twilight: Okay *grins*


	6. Chapter 5: Cutie Mark Helpers

Chapter 5: Cutie Mark Helpers

~~~Ponyville, midmorning~~~

Scootaloo glanced around "Come on Crusaders Twilight asked us to keep an eye on the town and we're gonna do it! And maybe even get our cutie marks"

"So where do we start? Sweetie belle asked

"Well Applejack and Big Mcintosh left Caramel in charge of sellin the apples." Apple Bloom said "We could help him"

"Selling Apples?" Scootaloo asked, "That sounds boring."

"Well it's got to be interestin with Caramel." Apple Bloom responded, "He loses almost everythin."

"And it's better then doing nothing." Sweetie Belle said.

"Alright then let's go." Scootaloo sighed. Apple Bloom nodded and led the crusaders to the apple stand.

"Come get your apples here! Fresh from Sweet Apple Acres!" Scootaloo called perched atop her scooter which was balanced on top of the apple cart with the baskets full of the food up for sale.

"Thanks for the help." Caramel said.

"Welcome Caramel." Apple Bloom said as Sweetie Belle walked over.

"Things are going great!" The unicorn said, grinning, "Nothing can go wrong"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Caramel said, "Things always go wrong."

"Well look who it is." Silver Spoon said walking up with Diamond Tiara.

"See?" Caramel said as the three fillies faced the other two.

"What do you want?" Scootaloo asked from her perch.

"We came to get some apples, are you three still trying to get your cutie marks?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Well…" Apple Bloom said.

"You're never gonna get them at this rate." Diamond Tiara said as Caramel gave her the apples and took the bits, "See ya later. Blank Flanks." She said as she and Silver Spoon left. Caramel glanced at the three fillies, who were all looking at the ground.

"Now cheer up girls, you'll get your cutie marks eventually." The stallion said, attempting to cheer them up.

"Caramel's right." Scootaloo said perking up, "Let's keep trying." She cheered only to yelp as her scooter rocked backwards falling from its perch and landing in a basket of apples.

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom ran over to the basket.

"I'm okay." The Pegasus said climbing out of the basket, covered in apple juice and pieces, glancing back.

"Ooops." She muttered glancing back at Caramel. The stallion blinked before shaking his head.

"Thanks for the help girls, but it might be best if you head out." He said, walking over to move the basket out of the way.

"Sorry." Scootaloo said, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders left.

"Well that was a bust" Sweetie Bell muttered

"Sorry I didn't even realize I was off balance till my scooter was falling"

"its not your fault Scootaloo, we're just not cut out for apple sellin' together."Applebloom added.

Scootaloo pouted as she rolled along "Well now what? We didn't exactly help out much…"

Sweetie Bell grinned "Why don't we go help out at the Boutique?"

"You mean the Boutique is closed cause Rarity's away and she won't let anypony else handle her business?" Scootaloo retorted.

"Oh...yeah" Sweetie Bell mumbled. "Well then what should we do?"

"Why don't we go help Zecora?" Applebloom suggested

"Yeah she's always got something going on." Sweetie Bell agreed as the trio traipsed off down the paths towards the Everfree forest and the hut stationed inside it.

~~~Soon~~~

"Hey Zecora!" Scootaloo called knocking on the door.

It swung open as the cloak wearing zebra glanced at the three, "Ah Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, what brings you three to my home?"

"We were wondering if you needed help with anything." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, Twilight left us in charge of keeping an eye on things around here." Scootaloo said.

"Oh she did now did she?" Zecora asked, "Well I was going to get some fruit for my newer stew."

"We can help!" The CMC said as one Zecora blinked and glanced at them.

"Alright, I guess the extra hooves could be of usage." The zebra said walking toward the forest, "Now the fruit we are looking for is gray and over a starry shape."

"Alright Crusaders, let's go!" Scootaloo ordered running ahead with the other two fillies. Zecora shook her head as she followed.

"Be warned crusaders, the flower of blue is no joke." The zebra said as Apple Bloom skidded to a stop.

"We're near Poison Joke?" The filly asked.

"Yes Apple Bloom, don't be gloom. All will be well, if we remain on our hooves." Zecora reassured. Apple Bloom nodded and caught up with the other two.

"Hey Crusaders there it is!" Apple Bloom said, motioning to the fruit on the tree. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle grinned as they ran ahead.

"Crusaders wait." Zecora called, "The Poison Joke is…ahead." She said as the two fillies glanced back at her, surrounded by the blue flowers.

"Oh no" Sweetie Bell muttered squeaking as she clapped her hooves to her mouth "Whats wrong with my voice?" she squeaked voice even higher pitched than normal.

Scootaloo started to laugh as she rocked back falling onto her back as her feathery wings flared up before draping over top of her as she blinked "Um...what the hay?"

Sweetie bell giggled voice deepening as she did "Hehe nice blanket Scootaloo." she giggled

"Shut up Sweetie Bell this isn't funny how am I gonna ride my scooter like this?!"

"Okay girls, calm down." Apple Bloom said, "We just need to call the Spa Sisters."

"I fear it won't be that easy my crusaders." Zecora said, "For the sisters have left for the weekend. Apple Bloom, will you go to town and get a tub for two?"

"Yes, right away Zecora." Apple Bloom said turning and heading back to town.

"As for you two, we will begin prepping for when Apple Bloom returns." The Zebra said, turning and starting back for her hut, the other two following her.

*Zecora's hut*

"Now as we wait for Apple Bloom, I need you two to get me some items." Zecora said listing off the items.

"Sure thing Zecora." Sweetie Belle said.

"Right away." Scootaloo said.

*With Apple Bloom*

Apple Bloom walked through the forest pulling a tub behind her, "This is heavier than I thought." She muttered stopping outside of the hut, "Zecora? I got the tub…" She opened the door and blinked, as the hut would be covered in liquid and glass shards.

"Sorry Zecora." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo muttered.

"What happened?" Apple Bloom asked leaving the tub outside.

"We tried to help." Scootaloo said.

"It's over now, Apple Bloom, the tub?" Zecora asked glancing at the earth pony.

"Outside." The filly said as Zecora nodded and walked out putting things into the tub.

"Apple Bloom, will you get the water?" The zebra asked. Apple Bloom nodded and grabbed a vial and taking it out to her.

"And now?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Get in, it helps." Apple Bloom said as her fellow crusaders climbed into the tub and relaxed.

"I say we wait for help to be needed not go looking for it." Scootaloo proposed.

"Agreed." The other two said.

"A great lesson can be learned from this, check your surroundings before rushing in." Zecora said, smiling softly.

~~~Author's Note~~

Twilight: Muhahaha! Poor Crusaders

Spark: GAH okay this wasn't my best idea, Twilight...you frigging ROCK! I dunno if I've told you enough but this chapter wouldn't EXIST if it wasn't for you...I just could not get into their heads to write it

Twilight: Ah, thanks. Guess I have the mind of fillies and Zecora. *Chuckles and blushes lightly*

Spark: *grins and hugs* Well you're welcome! I'm being serious here. Anyway yeah poor poor crusaders even they aren't immune to us messing with them *chuckles*

Twilight: *Grins evilly and hugs back* No one is.

Spark: *chuckles* now then if you don't want to have us turn our manaiacle attentions on you please comment or review however you want to term it. Tell us how we're doing

Twilight: Or I will sic Discord on you...or Poison Joke. Please?


	7. Chapter 6: Small Surprises

Chapter 6: Small Surprises

~~~That same evening~~~

The group slowly trudged to a stop, they'd noticed over the course of the last several hours the terrain which up to that point had been mostly fields and scattered trees, had given way to hard rocky ground and crevices as big as all of Canterlot, the sky above had dimmed and taken on a sickly yellow hue and the lighting hadn't changed for the past three hours.

Even the stars, according to a casual observation from Twilight were completely different since they crossed the seemingly invisible border into the new lands they were now traveling deeper and deeper into "Well this is as good a time as any to stop I suppose..." Spitfire muttered.

"Yeah, I mean the sky's been all wonky for awhile now, and everyponies all pooped out" Pinkie giggled still as bouncy as ever.

"How the hell does she do that?" Spitfire mumbled glancing at the party pony confused.

"I've learned...that there is no way of explaining how Pinkie works" Twilight replied. "Just accept it and go with the flow. Best way to explain it"

Spike meanwhile rolled the scroll in his hands up "Alright the letters all done Twilight, should I send it off?"

"Yes Spike send it off as soon as possible so we ensure they get it" She replied horn sparking as she helped light the small stack of wood that Applejack had set up.

Spike nodded and took a deep breath engulfing it in flames which began to turn the scroll into sparkles and whisk it away to...his other hand. Blinking and looking completely confused he took another deep breath, pictured Canterlot clearly in his mind and incinerated the scroll with his enchanted fire once more only to have it float over to reform in his other hand again.

"Spike, quit foolin' around and send it" Applejack commented noticing the dragon's 'show'

"I'm not messing around!" he protested "It just...it starts to go and then its like something changes its destination back to me and it reforms" he sighed "I...don't know why its doing that"

"Well this is good what do we do now?" Rainbow Dash asked crossing her hooves.

"I...I don't know..." Twilight sighed "I mean if we don't send a letter to them they'll assume something's wrong and then they'll rally the army and come charging in here and the Changelings might be planning for that which is why they blocked our ability to send letters, and they have the elements and might have gotten them working" voice starting to grow ever so slightly hysterical.

"Woah there sugarcube calm down" Applejack cut in muffling Twilight's freak out by planting a hoof on her mouth "We'll figure sumthin' out."

Twilight nodded silently sitting down her wings slowly stilling. Applejack slowly lowered her hoof "Now that we've avoided hysterical freaking out, we need a plan." Soarin commented.

"But what could possibly allow us to communicate with the Princesses when Spikey can't send his letters?" Rarity asked tapping her chin with a lone hoof in thought.

The group fell silent trying to think of something when of all ponies Rainbow Dash brightened "I GOT IT!" she declared.

Fluttershy eeped and tried to hide as Twilight gently stopped her with a wing "Calm down Fluttershy there's nothing to worry about"

"R-right" she mumbled sitting back down "W-what do you got Rainbow?" she asked glancing at her friend.

Smirking the cerulean mare pointed at TWilight "Simple really, you egghead call Princess Luna while you're asleep tonight and let her know whats going on."

"M-me?" the violet mare squeaked cheeks tinted ever so slightly pink.

"Dashie, what the hay are you going on about?" Applejack asked .

RD chuckled "Scoots told me about it a couple months ago, she was nervous about something and it was interfering with her sleep. THe princess helped her out, said it was one of her duties as ruler of the night to ensure her subjects didn't fall to nightmares or some such nonsense" She waved a wing "The POINT is, I figured if Twilly here puts out some sort of I dunno magical, alicorny SOS call the Princess might hear and we can keep in touch that way."

"You know...that just might work Dashie." Spitfire grinned "Nice call"

"I call it as I see it" Dashie replied with a chuckle "Now if anypony needs me I'll be going to crash that storm took alot out of me." With that she spread her wings and flew up towards one of the few clouds overhead.

Twilight flushed softly "I suppose...I can give it a shot...I can't promise it'll work she probably has plenty of more important things to do... you know than to listen to me ramble."

"Just do yer best Sugarcube," applejack assured her "Now go relax while ah get dinner started."

"A-alright." the youngest princess muttered quietly "I think I'm just gonna go lay down I'm not feeling very hungry." she admitted flying off as well.

"Oh...I-I hope I d-d-didn't upset T-Twilight again." Fluttershy mumbled

"Its not you darling, she's still just a bit...confused and off balance from earlier. She's worried about her own power." Rarity explained.

~~~Soon~~~

Twilight sighed softly as she closed her eyes "Okay just...gotta relax...and remember what I was told about how to relax your mind and take control of a dream..." she mumbled closing her eyes as she relaxed atop the cloud in question letting her mind slowly slip away into the relaxed state she'd been taught during her meditations taking care to keep her breathing steady. Even as she did so her mind slowly drifted further and further from the waking world the young mare drifting off to sleep easily enough.

~~~Inside the dream~~~

Twilight fluttered her eyes open as she found herself on the balcony of the Library back in Ponyville "huh...well...I suppose this is as good a place for a meeting as any" she muttered quietly "now how to...call her..." she mused her horn starting to glow faintly as she concentrated her mind returning almost against her will to the letter from before. _If I need to speak to her...just call her name?_

With a small shrug she glanced up towards the full moon hanging low in the sky "P-princess Luna?" she called aloud voice hesitant.

"Must you really be so formal all the time Twilight Sparkle?" a voice asked from behind her making her squeak and jump spinning around and nearly fall off the balcony.

"P-Princess L-L-Luna!" she stuttered caught off guard as she steadied herself "I um...wow...that actually worked..."

The Lunar Princess smiled faintly "I told thee, you had only to call my name did I not?" she replied quietly "So did you really think I would ignore thine call?"

Twilight blushed as she realized what she'd implied with her surprise "N-not at all just...well it was just nerves." she admitted in a quiet mumble glancing away a bit looking out over the slumbering city.

She stiffened in surprise as she felt a soft feathery weight drape itself around her shoulders pulling her against her friend's side "Relax Twilight, I'm not here to upset you or anything, now...what did you need?" she asked softly the only hint of the reaction to their closeness being the faintest pink across the edge of her cheeks.

"W-well...we crossed into what we're assuming are the Changelings' lands." she described what the area looked like as Luna frowned and nodded.

"You guessed right, I remember from the first time we encountered the changelings. Do not come to rely on the passage of the Sun and Moon for telling the days, as our power does not stretch that far, they have developed their own passage of light and shadows thanks to their queen's magic."

Twilight blinked and glanced up at her noticing the grim frown on her face "What?! Is she truly stronger than you and Princess Celestia?"

"Not within the bounds of Equestria, but in their homelands they have had plenty of time to build up their power and cast enchantments to help their power. So a warning to you and thine friends Twilight Sparkle." her voice growing grim and formal "Don't enter the nest or dare face Queen Chrysalis, without the power of the Elements at your command, Princess you may be, but you are not yet experienced enough to face her in the center of her power alone."

Twilight nodded softly glancing down a bit "R-r-right." she mumbled softly only to stiffen and shiver as she felt a soft nuzzle on her cheek peeking up cracking a small smile as she nuzzled Luna back ears twitching faintly as she did "I...I wanted to thank you for your letter...earlier...it helped alot more than I could ever say."

"I'm glad we could help, and it is a common issue with young Alicorns, especially if they get emotional, believe me, blowing up clouds and blasting holes through supposedly indestructable crystal ceilings is the least of the mess ups that have occurred in Equestria's history."

Perking up the eager student glanced up meeting Luna's teal eyes "Really?" she asked curiously "You mean...ah um...that is..." she suddenly realized what her question would entail. "I-I mean." she cut off as Luna giggled.

"Well I take it you would like to hear a few tales about mine and my sister's younger years?" she asked smirking softly.

"if...its not too much trouble." she replied quietly squeaking in surprise as she got flicked on the tip of an ear glancing up she smirked seeing luna's hoof lowering down again.

"Not at all, I just hope you don't mind if I focus more on the stories of how Tia messed up more than myself." she retorted

"I think I can live with that." Twilight giggled.

~~~Waking world, several hours earlier~~~

Rainbow Dash dropped onto a cloud above the group as they stopped for the night. She sighed softly and laid her head down closing her eyes.

"Tired?" Soarin asked dropping down next to Rainbow, causing her to jump.

"Wha? Yeah sorry." She said, laying back down, "Long day, lots of flying."

Soarin nodded, "Yeah I bet, and then having the storm to take care of. You did good during that."

Rainbow blushed lightly, "Thanks. You too"

~~~With Spike~~~

The young dragon gave a small sigh as he rolled the useless scroll in his hands "Ugh..why did I come along then? All I'm good for is to send the reports but even thats unneeded now." he muttered twirling the bunch of parchment in his hand.

"That is NOT all you are good for Spike, and I am insulted that you'd think that" A voice came from behind him making him jump and drop the letter.

"WAUGH!" he yelped spinning around and flushing faintly at the sight behind him "O-oh Rarity, ah um...t-thanks" he muttered awkwardly as he turned back to sit down.

Smiling the fashionista trotted over to take a seat next to him, a fair sized blanket being stretched out for her to do so "You're quite welcome darling." she replied warmly patting the blanket next to her with a hoof to invite him to join her.

He smiled softly and slipped up to sit on the blanket with her "Hey Rarity...thanks for being so stubborn with Twi earlier..." he commented quietly as he sat down the two of them still talking as the shadows deepened around them.

~~~Several hours later~~~

Spitfire stood up in the middle of the night and stretched her wings, jumping over from one cloud to the other, landing not far from two figures. She glanced over at the figures to make sure they were still asleep before flapping her wings to take off. A slight movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, Spitfire standing up straight and slowly walking over to the two.

"Just who is this anyways?" She muttered, her jaw dropping at the site of Soarin and Rainbow cuddled close, both asleep. Spitfire blinked a couple of times before shutting her mouth and walking to the edge of the cloud, jumping down.

As she glided down to the ground she noticed two little bundles of color near the campfire's flickering embers, she flicked an ear slightly as she managed to make out Big McIntosh and Fluttershy the latter curled up next to the farmer who had one forehoof gently resting over her shoulders.

On the other side she had to stiffle a small chuckle at the sight of Rarity curled up on her side forehooves hugging the scaly form of spike gently like he was some sort of stuffed animal though if the smile on his face was any indicator then he didn't exactly mind.

She glanced around as she walked over to Twilight and nudged the Alicorn a couple of times. Blinking as the mare rolled over onto her other side as she slept mumbling to herself as she did so leaning forward she listened intently as she realized the slumbering Alicorn...was laughing "I'm...never gonna be able to look at the color blue the same way again..."

She blinked and sighed shaking her more "Come on Twilight wake up" she urged trying to ignore the odd comment.

"Wha?" Twilight muttered lifting her head and glancing at the Wonderbolt, "Spitfire? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Spitfire said softly, "I need a camera."

Twilight blinked a couple of times before her horn glowed and a camera appeared in front of Spitfire, who took it grinning.

"I probably don't wanna know why you need that." Twilight muttered laying back down.

"Blackmail on Soarin…and Rainbow." Spitfire grinned spreading her wings to take off.

"You woke me up? For blackmail?" she muttered tiredly as the wonderbolt flew off.

"Never a bad time for blackmail" she shot back before flying back up onto the cloud and taking a couple of pictures. She grinned as the two remained asleep and she jumped back onto the other cloud, putting the camera away and going back to sleep.

~~~Author's Note~~~

Spark: *falls over laughing my butt off*

Twilight: And Spark's gonna laugh himself to death before we get to the fun part *Smirks*

Spark: *snorts and heaves a breath standing up* I am NOT. Just god that idea...its gonna be a BLAST!

Twilight: All of these ideas are gonna be a blast. Now please read and review. I don't wanna sic Discord on you.


	8. Chapter 7: The Next Dawn

Chapter 7: The Next Dawn

~~~Changeling Lands, Sunrise Equestrian Standard Time~~~

"Ugh...whats so soft..." Rainbow mumbled as she shifted slightly eyes still closed as she nuzzled in against her 'pillow' humming softly, relaxing slowly and giving off a low yawn almost, almost back to sleep.

Then her 'pillow' such as it were groaned and Rainbow's eyes shot open in milliseconds as she noticed that instead of the little patch of cloud she'd curled up on to sleep on the night before she was cuddled up rather closely against Soarin' as she gave an odd little squeak as she tried to wriggle out of his hooves "Ohmanohmanohmanohmanohman" she muttered as she failed to get enough purchase to slip free.

"Ungh...who's shakin the cloud" Soarin muttered as Rainbow froze in fear as his eyes fluttered open soon enough green eyes met red as both pegasi blushed "oh buck, I sure hope Spitfire is..."

"Spitfire is what?" A voice asked as the two yelped jumping in opposite directions and nearly tumbling off the cloud they'd been laying on as Their boss laughed from her perch on a smaller cloud positioned just above theirs. "God I knew it'd be funny waking you two up but I never knew it'd be THAT good"

"I-its not what it looked like" Rainbow muttered as she recovered fighting to keep her face calm.

"M-must have just been cold last night" Soarin agreed as he turned and jumped off the cloud fleeing the confrontation, give him storms, rampaging dragons, or out of control animals any day of the week, rather than dealing with such an awkward situation.

~~~With Spike and Rarity~~~

Spike groaned softly fluttering his eyes open slowly yawning hugely as he shifted "mph...do I gotta wake up..." he muttered, he was comfy, even more so than when he was in his bed back home, as he hummed softly closing his eyes again as he felt a gentle squeeze around his middle, shifting slightly one paw came to rest on the warm hooves wrapped around his belly grinning lightly.

Wait...Hooves?!

Cracking an eye open he turned his head slightly to see that he was indeed being cuddled rather tightly by a still sleeping, mask wearing Rarity "Oooh boy" he muttered violet scales heating up with a deep blush.

Even as he tried to think of how to get out of this awkward situation he heard a small yawn from behind his head as he tilted it again seeing the designer's horn glowing as her mask slid up "Morning Spikey" she muttered.

"M-m-morning Rarity" he stuttered softly

"Spikey? Whats wro..." she paused as she noticed the position they were in as she blushed cheeks turning red as she released her grip "Oh I'm so sorry Spikey darling" she muttered glancing away.

Picking himself up Spike gave a small smile "I-its fine Rarity, no harm done, and I mean we both slept well r-right?"

"Well...yes...but I just..."

"But nothing Rarity, its fine, no harm done," he assured her simply.

The fashionista smiled back slightly.

~~~With Fluttershy and Big McIntosh~~~

A small yawn escaped Fluttershy's mouth as she woke up shifting slightly as a kind voice came from next to her "Mornin'" it greeted simply.

Her face immediately turned a deep cherry red as she squeaked and jumped up instinctively trying to spread her wings to find a place to hide only to wince as her injured wing twinged "O-o-oh my...I-I a-a-a-am s-s-so so soooo sorry Mister McIntosh..." she squeaked.

"No need to worry Miss Fluttershy..." he replied quietly "just hope you slept okay"

"I-I slept f-fine" she stuttered shyly glancing down at the ground.

"Good"

Fluttershy flushed softly as she scratched her hoof on the ground slightly to embarrassed to speak.

~~~Later on the road~~~

Spitfire glanced back at Rainbow Dash, who was down talking to Twilight, before smirking slightly and glancing at Soarin. Soarin blinked and glanced over at the other Pegasus.

"Uh, Spitfire?" He asked, nervous at the look on her face "What's up?"

"Oh just wondering about you and Rainbow Dash." Spitfire said.

Soarin flushed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered.

"Oh? So you two cuddling last night meant nothing?" The female wonderbolt asked, grinning as the blue Pegasus flushed more.

"I-i-i.." Soarin stuttered more as Spitfire laughed.

"Oh yes, and I have pictures." She said flying ahead a bit as Soarin froze in mid-air, flushing.

"What the hay is wrong with Soarin?" Applejack asked motioning up at the Wonderbolt.

"No clue AJ" Spike commented scratching his head slightly.

Spitfire circled back and dropped down by Twilight and Rainbow Dash "Hey Dashie, think you can do me a favor and check on Soarin? I think there's something wrong with him"

Rainbow blinked and glanced up nodding "Huh? ah sure Boss lemme see whats up" she commented spreading her wings and shooting off.

"So whats up with Soarin?" Twilight asked as the wonderbolt touched down to walk next to her.

Waving a wing Spitfire grinned "Nothing much, was teasing him about what I saw last night." she replied "but there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright, shoot" she replied curious now.

"Well...I just noticed something last night while I was trying to wake you up. You were...mumbling in your sleep."

Twilight flushed a bit "I-I was?"

Spitfire watched her reaction carefully "Yeah you were mumbling something about the color blue..."

Twilight let out a small giggle "Oh um...ah ..." she flushed worse "you see...it was...I was just having a weird dream last night, once the Princess left but still...its nothing you need to worry about."

Spitfire nodded slowly "Alright...just was wondering."

"Its just...it was an odd dream but it helped you know?"

"so you're feeling better after yesterday?" She asked.

Nodding the violet alicorn gave a small smile "Yup, not...perfect but a ton better than I was"

"Alright then..." she nodded faintly "Thanks for your time Twi"

"Anytime Spitfire"

With that the fiery colored mare flew off as well. _ugh great I was talking about that story last night...how embarassing...well at least Luna hadn't decided that she had to submit me to another round of her tickle torture to get me to cheer up._

She shook her head a bit cheeks lighting up in a blush "Gah...I'm so glad that nopony in this group is psychic" she muttered.

"Why's that Twilly?" Pinkie Pie asked from behind the violet mare.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she yelped jumping up twenty feet and hovering there with her wings. "W-what the hay where did you come from Pinkie?!" she demanded

"I've been here the whole time while you've been talking to yourself silly filly" she giggled "So why are you glad nopony is psychic here?"

"Just cause my minds rambling all over the place cause of my nerves..." Twilight replied slowly fluttering down to land "Itd drive anypony who could hear it nutty" she added.

"Oh? anything interesting going around that brain of yours twilly?" she asked "Like something to do with _TICKLING?!_" she demanded leaning in closer nose to nose with her friend.

Twilight let out a squeak "W-w-wha? H-h-how did you know that?" She asked wings fluffing out in shock.

"Just a hunch, I was RIGHT wasn't I?" she grinned bouncing around her friend giggling "So...why was Lulu tickle torturing you? Hmmmm?"

Right then, Twilight wished nothing more, than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole before she melted from embarrassment "It was nothing Pinkie...it was just her way of helping cheer me up, I was a bit down a while ago is all." she mumbled hoping to stave off the interrogation.

"Oh? So you're not gonna tell me? Well maybe I'll just go get Rarity, she'll help me and I'm sure she'd LOVE to hear about this." she smirked softly bouncing still.

Twilight paled, Rarity...the one pony here who she knew would read the MOST into the innocent encounter two weeks after her corornation, "N-No there's no need to go bug her Pinkie, you know she's grumpy if she's woken up for no reason..."

"But this is a perfectly important reason silly filly!" Pinkie declared poking Twilight in the chest.

"If I tell you what happened...will you back off?" Twilight asked sighing slightly, wings drooping more as her pink friend nodded vigorously "Fine...it was about Two weeks after my Coronation, I had had a long rough day of training and was in a bum mood. I just coudln't get the hang of my powers, even my magic was touchy at best only responding a fraction of the time..."

"I was out in the garden trying to clear my head with little actual success, when I noticed this orb of light just dangling in the path ahead of me, my curiosity was piqued so I started to examine it, finally I reached out to touch it, as soon as I did a weird warmth just flooded my body from head to toe and it was like I was being tickled...everywhere at once...it felt amazing I couldn't help laughing." her face was pink "it wasn't...bad...or overly long. Just enough to brighten my mood..."

"So...thats it?"

Twilight nodded "thats the whole story, She put out the spell to help cheer me up, we talked a little I thanked her and went to bed." she finished simply fighting to keep her voice even and succeeding mostly.

Pinkie narrowed her eyes at her friend "Fine...that was a cute story Twilly" she giggled "See its not that big a deal" she added bouncing away again further up the group.

Twilight sighed in relief "I thought she'd never leave..." she mumbled, staying near the back as the group trudged on deeper and deeper into the hostile lands that grew deeper and darker as they continued on.

~~~~Author's Note~~~

Twilight: *Laughs evilly*

spark: *blinks* Hey...isn't that my bit?

Twilight: Not today. Not with my plans *Grins*

Spark: oookay and here I thought I was an evil genius.

Twilight: *Grins more* Now please review/comment. It helps a lot...it truely does

Spark: Yes, yes it does!


	9. Chapter 8: Seeking Harmony

Chapter 8: Seeking Harmony

~~~Three days later~~~

"Hey Twilly any leads on the elements?"

"Its the same as the last TEN times you've asked me Rainbow Dash they're ahead...to the north...thats the BEST I can do" she shot back "Ask me one more time, and you'll be the first Pegasus to see what's past the MOON!" she added glaring at her friend who swallowed and fell silent.

"Um...Twilight?" a quiet voice asked from her other side.

The poor alicorn nearly screamed "WHAT?!" she cried whirling on the culprit.

Fluttershy paled and squeaked ducking her head "N-nevermind..."

"I'm sorry Fluttershy just someponies been grinding my nerves all morning" she replied trying to reassure her friend as she shot another glare at Dashie who had the intelligence to give a dry chuckle and start flying on ahead.

The group walked on as it was a little while before much was said, and when it was, it was a rather innocent question.

"Hey Twilight,-" Spike started

"What? Going to ask where the elements are? Why I can't give a more exact location where they are?" she snapped whirling on the baby dragon "What sorta doubts are you all gonna heap on me now? Guess what I'm not bucking PERFECT!" she raged horn sparking faintly as she did.

the group at this point had drawn to a halt, eight sets of eyes staring aghast and confused at the shaking Alicorn. "Hm...pent up aggression, exploding at random points at those you call friends, being the first to fall asleep every night...Tell tale signs of an affair..."

This of course set the group off everypony whirling around to stare at the sight of an odd looking figure sitting in a chair a pair of glasses perched on his muzzle, Twilight's reaction was the loudest "Discord?! What the HAY are you talking about?!"

"Oh Twilly, haven't you learned anything about taking a Joke?" he asked glancing up smirking at the glare the Alicorn was giving him "You know you still aren't intimidating right?"

"Shut up, what the hay are you even doing here loser?" Rainbow Dash demanded

Soarin sighed "I'm betting Princess Celestia sent you to check up on us didn't she?" he asked

"Glad to see someone here's using their head" The Dragonequus replied smirking as he tapped on the note pad in his claw...paw thing. "That is indeed the 'official' reason I am out here in this chaos forsaken land to talk to all of you silly little ponies..."

"Just skip to the point Discord, we all know you're not just here for official reasons, you're never ANYWHERE for just official reasons!" Twilight cut in an air of a long standing argument audible in her voice.

"Oh Twilly, why would I simply handle the obvious business? Do you have any idea how _boring_ life would be without mixing things up alittle? Then again I can think of a few _other_ things that would get boring too wouldn't they Twilly?" he asked.

Twilight growled "Mixing things up, is THAT what you call switching all the books in the library around when I was trying to read up on my new powers? I can't begin to tell you how long it took me to find all the parts of '_A Study of Alicorn Magic'_ so I could finish reading it all."

"Three days, ten hours, twenty two minutes and fifteen point seven seconds exactly." the god of chaos replied idly examining a claw "But that wasn't what I was talking about and YOU know it Twilly"

She paused and frowned "You wouldn't..." she muttered cheeks flaring up pink.

"I think I would...it would be hilarious to see their reactions to this little number..."

"Discord I swear the first thing I'll do when we get back is seal you in your statue for a DECADE if you tell them." She shot back.

He smirked knowing he'd hit a nerve "and disappoint your dear mentor?" he chuckled as the violet alicorn grumbled faintly, "or maybe you're just ashamed of your newest...friend...she'd be so heartbroken to hear you so embarrassed about how she helped you out."

"How the hay do you even know anything? You've never been around when we've hung out!" she protested.

"Twi, what on earth are you two talkin' about?" Applejack asked only to be ignored.

Discord chuckled "I have my ways Twilly...now then I think its time for a little show and tell to...liven up this extended party you're hosting"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Twilight sighed giving in to the fact there was no stopping the Dragonequus.

"Twilight if I hated you, I wouldn't be doing this, I find you a fun pony to be around..." he smirked "Cause you're just so easy to mess with..." his hands glowed faintly as an image began to form like smoke in front of the group.

Twilight whimpered faintly and sat down head hung. The scene that formed was familiar to her "why me" she mumbled "why am I the one to suffer..."

"Cause you're awesome like that Twi" Dashie replied absently "Now hush I admit...I'm curious now"

~~~Projection, Royal Canterlot Observatory, one year earlier, late night/early morning~~~

Twlight sighed as she gazed out over the slumbering city, "the day went well...but...why do I still feel so off..." she sighed ears drooping "Because I'm still upset over what happened..."

"Something troubling you Twilight Sparkle?" a soft voice asked behind her as she spun around stiffening at the sight of the Princess of the Night.

Immediately she started to bow "Oh ah...sorry Princess Lu-"

"Please Twilight Sparkle, there is no need to bow to me, we are friends are we not?" she asked slightly waving the display of reverence off.

Straightening Twilight blushed softly "Y-yes we are..." she smiled slightly "So...um...if you were coming up here to do something I-I can leave..."

"what if I were to tell you you're the reason I'm up here?" the other mare replied with a small smile.

Twilight blinked "You are?" she asked honestly confused "But...why...how did you even know i was up here?"

"One of my guards saw you coming up, I was surprised to learn you were still awake after all thats happened today." she replied approaching slowly as the Unicorn turned away.

"I just...needed to think...about everything that had gone on..." she replied quietly "Today... the way everypony reacted..."

"it hurt didn't it?" Luna asked quietly glancing down at her friend.

She nodded "I thought...they would believe me, that after Discord we could stick together through anything, but they so easily turned their backs on me...Even Princess Celestia..." a soft sniff came as she looked down.

"Losing the trust of those you care about hurts, be it for a few hours or a millenia..." Luna muttered quietly "But you will never recover if you continue to dwell on it...I know all to well..." she frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry...I bet t-this is the last thing you want to hear..." twilight mumbled glancing away.

Giving a half smile the taller mare shook her head "Nay, I'm here to try and help you Twilight..." her wing stretched out to wrap around her younger friend's shoulders pulling her in closer "Just...let it out Twilight" she murmured softly "however you wish, I've got you my friend, I promise" her voice grew softer as Twilight sniffled one last time before giving in turning and nuzzling her muzzle against Luna's shoulder breaking down, tears streaming down her cheeks as the Princess' grasp tightened slightly silence reigning under the watchful gaze of the moon above...

~~~Present Day, midday, Changeling Lands, End Vision~~~

Twilight curled up "Can I die now...why did you HAVE to show them THAT?!" she demanded glaring darkly at the smirking Discord.

"Oh Twilly I told you I'd enjoy their reactions..." he retorted "And I am..." with that a flash of smoke erupted as he was now seated in a plush chair a cup in one arm and a bag of popcorn in his claw.

"Ugh..." she groaned covering her head in her wings face bright red in embarrassment.

"Twi..." Spike muttered glancing at his friend.

"I...I had no idea we'd hurt yah so much sugarcube."

"I'm fine, that was awhile ago." Twilight replied brushing it off "I got over it eventually, I came to terms with it and moved on"

"But still, you had a point, we'd been through enough together we should have at least given you the benefit of the doubt..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"yes Darling, I guess...we just got so wrapped up in preparing for the wedding we didn't want to accept that it was fake..." Rarity added laying a hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"I get it girls, like I said...it was awhile ago, I'm not mad anymore...I could never stay mad at you all for long." She replied sitting up slightly. "So please...just...don't go reading too much into this okay?"

"A-alright Twilight" Fluttershy mumbled quietly.

Discord sighed "You know i was hoping for a bit more humor from that" he muttered "Well I do have other things to attend to...so I really MUST be going" he smirked "just remember what I said Twilly...chow." with a puff of smoke the creature vanished.

Twilight sighed faintly and stood up "Lets just get moving" she commented starting forward at a steady trot only to yelp as a pink blur tackled her knocking her back into a roll as she landed wrapped in a tight hug from a certain hyper party pony

"Oh Twilly I'msorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" she whined rapidly "I didn't mean to make you cry like that! I just had never gotten to throw a party like that before I was so super mega excited I didn't stop to think how you'd feel." she stated all in one breath as she squeezed her friend tightly "Please forgive me Twilly, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"Ugh...ah...Pinkie...I can't..." She muttered squirming a bit only to yelp as soon the rest of her friends joined in the group hug "g-girls...I-I told you I was fine" she muttered faintly a smile crossing her muzzle all the same.

"Still its long overdue for us to apologize Twilight...i-if you don't mind" Fluttershy mumbled

"Its fine Fluttershy...I appreciate this really girls" She smiled softly managing to pat the yellow pegasus on the shoulder awkwardly "But really...we should get going the elements and Cadance won't rescue themselves ya know" she noted as the group hug slowly split up Twilight shaking herself out a bit and grimacing as her wings still appeared ruffled as she fluttered them faintly to shake them back out. "Hang on...somethings..." she frowned and closed her eyes her horn glowing faintly as it sparkled faintly the ring glowing faintly, at the same time a light tingling came from the necks of Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie all at the same time "I'm...the trace on the Elements has shifted...They're...they're not just straight ahead anymore..."

"Where are they now?" Rainbow asked eagerly.

Twilight frowned "they're...that way" she muttered "no...that way..." she shook her head glancing around "They're...this is bad..."

"Whats wrong sugarcube?" Applejack asked a bit worriedly as her friend spun around in a circle

With a large sigh Twilight concentrated six simple images forming from the light on her horn imitating the shape of her friend's cutie marks spreading out in several different directions "Loyalty's to the northwest, laughter to the southwest, kindness to the east, generosity to the south as best I can tell, Honesty's to the north east, and Magic's straight ahead to the north." She explained "We're gonna have to split up to find them all."

"You sure thats a good idea?" Spitfire asked "WE have no idea how well guarded they are we might need all the strength we can get."

"But we can't let the changelings know we've found them, we split up and hit all six as quickly as possible, so they have little time to figure out we're retrieving the elements." Rainbow Dash replied.

"But...who goes with who?" Pinkie pie asked curiously "I mean...ya know who would make the best teams?"

Rarity smiled faintly "I was thinking about that and might have a few ideas..." She stated glancing around the group "I was thinking we send Fluttershy and Big McIntosh out to retrieve the Element of Kindness, Dashie and Soarin go to try and find Loyalty, Applejack and Spitfire to find Honesty, Twilight, you and Spikey can track down magic, and I and pinkie will go after our own elements ourselves."

"That sounds like a plan to me" AJ replied smiling slightly.

The rest of the group nodded and gave various assents but for Twilight "I don't think its a good idea for anyone to accompany me" she replied simply.

"why not Twi?" Rainbow asked

"Simple, to use the Elements which I'm betting they're planning they'd have to immitate us and to copy us that'd mean there'd be an alicorn changeling running around with as much power as i have. Now I can defend myself fairly well, but I can't fight them and keep an eye on somepony else at the same time. So I want to go alone so I can take down whoever has their grubby hooves on my Element and show them what they get for messing with Equestria. So Spike I want you to accompany Rarity to go find the Element of Generosity."

"Hey I have a question...why is it nopony's wondering about sending Pinkie off alone?" Soarin asked quietly.

Rainbow snorted "Simple, she knows everything and has her Pinkie Sense she'll be fine, there isn't ANYTHING! Those changeling losers can come up with that she won't see comin'."

Pinkie grinned dementedly as she reached behind her whipping out a fair sized cannon "And I have my Party Cannon!"

"See? Just fine" spike commented waving a claw in dismissal. With that decision the group gathered up their things and started off in their individual directions

~~~Ponyville~~~

Screams filled the streets as a little blue bug floated over to an apple stand

"The Horror, the Horror!" Lily yelled as she ran inside.

"Zecora...is that?" Scootaloo asked.

"A parasprite." Zecora responded, "A little sprite that has an appeitite to destroy our home. In short, we're doomed."

~~~Author's Note~~~

Spark: Okay can I say it THIS time Twi?

Twilight: Yes, you may say it.

Spark: YES! *clears throat* **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

Twilight: Now that he's gotten that out of the way, please review.

Spark: Seriously! this is where the story starts to really pick up everypony we want the comments~


	10. Chapter 9: Honest Till It Hurts

Chapter 9: Honest till it hurts

~~~With Applejack and Spitfire~~

"So, you have a plan to deal with your doppelganger?" The pegasus asked glancing at her companion.

"Nope" the farmer replied simply.

"What? Do you mean you're going to go against a changeling impersonating you without a plan?"

"What do you expect me to plan? What tree ahm gonna buck it into?" she asked glancing up at Spitfire from underneath her hat. "Ah don't fly I don't use any magic...Mah rope and mah legs are all I need" she retorted simply "I'll have that fake hogtied in no time flat"

"Alright," Spitfire commented falling silent for a few minutes "Hey Applejack...can I talk to you about something"

"Shoot Spitfire" the farmer replied "whatcha wanna know?"

Spitfire slowly touched down on the stony path next to Applejack "Um...well...its about Twilight"

The farmer glanced at the wonderbolt "What 'bout her?"

"Well...do you know anything about if she...well..." Spitfire trailed off clearly awkward about the topic.

"Spit it out already sugarcube." Applejack muttered shaking her head slightly

The fiery colored pegasus sighed "Do you know if she has an interest in anypony? Like romantically?"

Applejack stopped glancing at the Pegasus confused "Ah...why?"

"Just...trying to make sense of something" Spitfire replied.

"Well she hasn't shown any interest that I've noticed" AJ replied slowly "But then again, I ain't exactly seeing her all the time..."

"Alright...thanks Applejack" Spitfire muttered frowning slightly _That was no help at all._

the earth pony frowned as she glanced at her companion and sighed "A'right now spill why are you so interested in Twi's love life?"

Spitfire blinked and sighed "The truth is, remember the other day when Twilight first arranged a conversation with Princess Luna to inform her of our progress?" the farmer nodded confused "Well I had to wake her up in the middle of the night to get me a camera for...business reasons for the wonderbolts" She explained "She mumbled something when she was waking up..."

"So? What does that gotta do with you askin' so many strange questions?" Applejack asked confused still.

"She said something about never being able to look at the color blue the same way again" Spitfire replied "Now considering her reaction when I asked her about it...I have the suspicion that it has to do with her feelings for somepony."

Applejack blinked and sighed "Spitfire, ah respect what you and the other wonderbolts do, and ah respect that you both took time ot help us on this quest of ours. But ah have to cut you off there...do you have any idea how silly that sounds?"

"But..." the pegasus started as the farmer cut her off

"But nothin' ah know Twi pretty well from all our time together as friends. She'll get flustered at the drop of a hat. And fer the silliest things."

"You mean?"

"The odds of that little mumbling being about somepony in that way? slim to none I'm afraid, its probably some new spell or sumthing."

Spitfire opened her mouth to respond when an orange figure dropped before her spinning around to buck the wonderbolt into a nearby boulder making her cry out in pain nad crash to the ground stunned.

"Ifin yah don't mind _sugarcube_ we've got business to discuss" the newcomer stated as Applejack's eyes widened a moment.

"Who are ya?" Applejack growled bracing herself glaring at the still shadowed figure who turned the bejeweled apple around her neck glowing lighting up their features.

"ain't it obvious?" the 'pony' stated eyes flashing green a moment "ah'm you AJ..."

"No you aint, yer just some wanna be copyin' me." the farmer spat starting to circle the fake slowly "Now why dontcha back off and hand over mah element before ah've gotta get rough withcha"

"Now now...what would be the fun in that?" the changeling replied as she started to copy AJ's pace mirroring it the two now inscribing a slow circle in the dust.

"The 'fun' is when ah don't buck yah so hard you burn up on yer way down" Applejack shot back twisting to grasp her lasso in her teeth starting to twirl the loop around above her head before snapping it out to loop around the fake's neck.

Instead the fake dodged to the side grabbing the rope with her own teeth and yanking hard on it throwing the farmer off her hooves before she released the rope and bounced upright spinning on her forelegs to aim a powerful buck at her copy, this blow was the same strength that regularly emptied entire apple tree's in one hit.

Instead of doing as she planned which was to slam her opponent into a nearby rock to cripple them, the changeling shifted taking the buck in the shoulder as it stumbled her back a few steps grunting as she lunged forward tackling the farmer sending the two rolling across the dusty ground as the changeling managed to get her hooves up agaisnt Applejack's belly and give an almighty kick flipping the farmer pony off of her and tumbling across the ground with a groan. "Is this really how strong you are? no wonder your family's poorer than dirt and that pathetic farm of yours is barely limping along."

Applejack limped upwards grunting as she scooped her hat up and jammed it down atop her head "Ah don't know what yer talking bout the farm's doin' better than ever." she spat "Heck we've got a big order in the works for the next Grand Gallopin' Gala." she added "So ah don't care what you spout ah ain't listenin'." she finished charging with her own shoulder hit on her doppleganger who grunted and twisted around it leaving Applejack to skid to a stop to avoid slamming into a charging Spitfire one wing held at an awkward angle.

"Dammit...another five seconds" The wonderbolt muttered wincing as her injured wing stretched.

"Sit this here roundup out Spitfire" Applejack muttered "ah don't wantcha hurting yerself any more than yah have already."

"Are you nuts I'm not letting you fight that thing by yourself. My wings fiiiiiinnng" she gritted her teeth as she tried to flex the injured limb.

"Go on 'n git" the farmer urged "Ah've got this varmit' Cause Nopony, and I mean NOPONY, changeling or not, insults mah family's farm and gets away with it." she growled tugging her hat lower on her head.

Spitfire sighed and held out something with her uninjured wing "Then at least take this..." she replied holding out her teammate's lasso.

"Thanks." She replied taking the coil of rope in her mouth and turning shoving Spitfire to the side as she was tackled by her counterpart grunting as the fake's hooves tried to get a grasp on the farmer's throat.

"I think its time you stop lying to yourself...Nopony truly cares about a useless stubborn farmer like you." she grunted a crazed look entering her eyes.

Applejack grimmaced tucking her muzzle down to cover her neck as she brought her own hooves up to slam into the changeling's gut "have ah told ya how much I HATE liars?" she spat flinging her double away to tumble across the ground. Rolling upright she charged aiming a hoof at her target's jaw. Only to get nailed by a buck to the face throwing her back into a nearby rock with a cry of pain slumping to the ground.

"Have I told you how much I hate stuck up mares like you?" the changeling growled as Applejack pushed herself upright slowly spitting a mouthful of blood off to the side.

"Ah don't give a mule's butt what you hate." She retorted rolling her shoulders "All ah care about is that collar around yer neck" she added rushing forward ducking the retalitory hoof swing and twisted around bucking her hooves back throwing the changeling back in turn spinning lasso snapping out to snag the airborne mare by the hoof as Applejack spun swinging her around to slam her into the same boulder she'd hit...hard.

the changeling rippled slowly changing back to normal glancing up at the approaching farmer "W-what the hell drives you on?" it muttered insectoid wings buzzing faintly the fragile limbs broken from the impact.

Applejack grunted as she reached down grasping the jewled pendant of the element clasped around the changeling's neck "Ah ain't ever gonna give up on mah friends" she retorted pulling the necklat off and shivering as the strangely familiar warmth slid up her hoof. "Ah don't care who or what I gotta face."

A strange silvery green ooze trailed out of the changeling's mouth "Fine...just take the blasted thing, it kept burning me anyway."

Spitfire walked up slowly as she glanced at Applejack, lower lip split, bruise on her chest from the kick, mane and fur was matted, hat dusty and half crushed as the farmer clasped the Element of Honesty back around her neck shivering and standing a bit straighter. "Feeling better?"

"Loads, lets git back to the others Spitfire." the farmer replied turning to walk away dusting her hat off as she did so reshaping the material absently.

~~~Author's Note~~~

Spark: gah so much cowboy speak *headdesks*

Twilight: *pats Spark's back* there there, its over now...For the crazy stuff *grins evily*

Spark: *glances up* Thanks Twi, and true it does get nuttier from here don't it? *chuckles*

Twilight: Welcome, and that it does. Please review


End file.
